True
by leah10161
Summary: Mina Grimm and her new companion are traveling all of the Fae plane looking for specific items to make a potion, in hopes of separating Jared and Teague once again. Along the way Mina realizes that her love for Jared is True...
1. Chapter 1

Mina was in her room pacing uncontrollably. Shes been debating with herself whether she should stay here where its safe-at least safer- or go to the Fae plane. She didn't know what she would do when and if she got there...but she just had to go. So finally, she flew over to her desk and pulled out the seam ripper... she was going to the Fae plane.

Mina desperately hoped that she could go through quick enough so nothing from the other side would come over to her plane. She quickly opened the gate and slipped through.

Mina was surprised when she stepped into the castle instead of somewhere in the woods. She was in a beautiful bedroom with black curtains, white carpet, a neatly made bed and a nightstand next to it with a glass of water on it. She wondered where she was in the huge castle..._how long will it take for me to find J/T?_

At first she couldn't move. The thought of seeing him brought on a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could she have been so stupid! Using the Fae book and morphing someone she really cares about- who she shared a kiss with, and the weird part is that kiss made her forget all about Brody- and someone who she desperately hates!

5 minutes later she decided that she cant just stand here. _I came here for a reason!_ She quickly found the door and stepped out.

The hallway was dark with only candles every 10 feet to guide her. She decided to go left.

Finally she found a room she was fairly familiar with. The room where the Fae book still lies. Also known as the room where she technically killed her protector who she may or may not have fallen in love with. _No. He's not dead. And i don't have time right now to sort out my feelings for him. _She had to figure out a way to get Jared back..._but how?_

She didnt want to go in that room so she hurried farther down the hall.

Then finally after 10 minutes of walking/running down the hallway, she abruptly stopped. She turned to her right to find a huge beautiful wooden door. She had passed many doors like this throughout the hall but something about this one made her want to go in. Before she even knew what she was doing she pushed open the door. She was immediately hit with the smell of..._Blood? Death? _No. Something else but she didnt have time to figure that out. It was dark in here...darker than the hallway.

She didnt know what to do. She turned around in a circle scanning her surroundings...nothing. She then decided that she was being stupid and nothing was in here. Just as she was about to open the door, someone spoke...

"Ah Mina, what are you doing here today?" He said.

Mina knew who it was right away and she froze in place. _What am i supposed to do now?!_

"Now now Mina, come here." J/T said. Strangely enough she turned around and started walking towards him. He was controlling her body! _Dont just stand there and let him do this to you! Fight back!_ She mentally screeched at herself.

"My my Mina dear, May i say you look gorgeous did you do something new with your hair?" He asked.

Mina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Dont be scared Mina. I dont bite." He said almost too innocently.

"No but you kill and hurt everyone i love." She spat out once she found her voice. She still had no control over her body.

"Well, if i dont who will?" He said laughing menacingly.

"Whats wrong with you?!" She practically yelled. "You use me and all of the other Grimms before to play a part in your 'little' game of life or death." She was definitely yelling now. "You manipulate my friends and my entire life! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

She was suddenly in control of her body. She didnt know what came over her but she slapped J/T across the face...hard.

He stumbled back obviously stunned by the force of the blow, and fell over a chair. Before he could get up Mina pulled some magic from the room towards her and aimed it at J/T. AT first nothing happened but then he was lifted off the ground and slammed against the wall. A smile appeared on Minas face and J/T groaned. It took him a second to get up. But when he did he looked Mina square in the eyes. She could practically see the fire burning in them and something else..._Love?_

She didnt have time to comprehend it. He cam running at her like the phsyo path he is.

He knocked her to the floor...but he fell too. The impact knocked the breath out of her and She gasped for air.

When she did catch her breath she slowly stood up. She looked over at J/T still lying on the floor. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. Mina hesitantly walked over to him. She hated him but she also cared for him...the Jared part.

She sat right next to him and waited. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her. At first, she thought he was going to get up and hug her...but he didnt. He just lied there and stared at her.

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. Finally he spoke up. "You are stronger than the other Grimms. You possess great power. And you are better at controlling it than i would expect for someone your age." He said standing up now.

She stood up too feeling a grin spread across her face. But she didnt reply. She was flattered and all but she was still angry with him.

"Too bad the only way to break the curse on your family is to kill me...which also means killing your true love...Jared." He said mockingly.

Minas grin disappeared. She was holding back tears now. "No there has to be another way to defeat you and keep Jared." She said quietly more to convince herself than him.

"No there's not. You just dont want to admit it." He taunted.

"NO!" She said louder this time "You're lying!"

"Face it sweat heart. Jareds gone."

Mina couldnt help it, she fell to her knees and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. To her surprise J/T was at her side the next instant rubbing her back and pulling her into his arms.

Considering Teague wouldnt do that, she knew this was Jared...somehow.

And in that moment of her in his arms she knew Jared was still there. And she was going to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina awoke with strong arms wrapped around her. It took her a second to remember where she was and what she was doing. The memories came flooding back to her like a big wave. She had cried herself to sleep in J/T's arms. ON THE FAE PLANE! Mina should have been worried, but she wasnt. She didnt know why and didnt put much thought into it.

She slightly turned her head to see him better. Even though it was dark in the room she could still tell that he was asleep. She looked around the room searching for the door, but couldn't see one because it was too dark. She finally gave up looking while still nestled in J/T's arms. She didnt want to get up...yet. She was too comfortable and something about being in his arms was...perfect.

She rested her head against his chest listening to his steady heart beat...

What felt like an hour later , J/T moved slightly. Mina lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi"

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes actually. Best sleep i have had in a while" She said casually.

He smiled. "Good"

For a while they just stared...lost in each others eyes. Then he cleared his throat. "Mina?"

"Yes?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"I need to tell you something..." He took a deep breath. "I lo-" He stopped short. She knew what he was going to say...but she still wanted to hear him say it. He closed his eyes tightly. His whole body started twitching. Mina jumped up out of his arms and away from him... Something was definitely wrong.

"Mii-na" He dragged out her name "Go before i hurt you!" He was twisting around on the floor now. He grabbed a chair seeming to try and hold back from attacking her.

She hesitated but only for a moment. She turned around and spotted the door. She sprinted towards it. When she reached it she looked back. What she saw was unexpected. He was an ogre now. Mina had seen him in that form before but it was still frightening. She quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door, just as he threw a vase at her.

She had to get out of here. NOW! Mina pulled out the seam ripper, opened the gate and ran through, with only the slightest of hesitation.

Mina wasnt surprised when she walked into her room and fell onto her bed. She sat up and tried to gather her thoughts. Mina wasnt sure what happened back there. But she had an idea. Somehow Jared and Teague Fight over whos in control. She didnt know how that worked but...It was like they have an inner battle...And she knew that when he was holding her in his arms-and was about to say he loves her-, was Jared in control and when he went all OGRE on her that Teague was taking over...again.

She didnt know what to think about that. She still wasnt sure of her feelings for Jared. Mina looked over at her clock. It was 3:30 pm. Good thing no one was home yesterday otherwise her mother would have been worried.

She went down stairs to find Charlie playing with his toy trains and Sara cooking.

"Whats for dinner, mom?" Mina asked as she went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Spaghetti." Sara said simply.

"Do you need any help?" Mina asked.

"No thank you. Why dont you go finish your homework." Sara looked up from her task now and smiled warmly at her daughter. _Luckily she didnt ask me where i have been for the past two hours sara has been home. _Mina thought.

"Right." Was all Mina said before going back to her room.

_i cant do homework right now! _She mentally screamed at herself. She couldnt think about school work at a time like this. She had to figure out a way to get Jared back. She sat down at her desk and went into a deep thought...

"Thats it!" Mina shrieked as she jumped out of her chair which fell to the floor with a loud **crash! **Mina clumsily picked up the chair. She ran to her bed to receive the seam ripper. She grabbed it and quickly gathered her thoughts before doing anything else.

Her plan was to go to the Fae plane and find a sprite. If Jared and Teague were split in two by one...they can do it again. _Right?_

She didnt know but she had to try. She speedily wrote a note to her mom saying that she went out with Nan and was spending the night there. _Good thing everyone is sleeping. _she thought. She told her Mom that she was too busy with homework earlier so she didnt eat dinner.

Mina hoped this time-instead of going into the castle- that she would go into the woods or wherever sprites lived. She didnt know much about sprites. _Will they even help me?_

Mina left the note on the dining room table, then scurried up the stairs to her room. Mina packed a bag with a change of clothes, 3 water bottles and the Grimoire. She knew the book wouldnt do anything but she thought it wouldnt hurt to bring it. I_f it even comes through with me._

Mina pulled the bag over her shoulder, pulled out the seam ripper, opened the gate and stepped through.

Except this time with no hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina didn't know what to expect when she crossed over. But she was relieved when she didn't walk into the castle but in the middle of a huge woods. She scanned her surroundings. The trees looked like the ones on her plane but the plants were all different colors...neon orange, black, gray, brown all the colors she could think of. But there was one flower that stuck out to her the most. It was a beautiful small delicate purple flower. Mina walked over to it. She didn't know why or what, but something told her to pick it and protect it. She didn't understand why, but she picked the flower anyway.

As soon as it was in her hand it started glow yellow and hummed softly. Mina was mesmerized by its beauty. But something told her to that she should put It away...keep it hidden. Just as she opened her bag to put it away, a loud screeching sound pierced the sky. She looked up just in time to see a gray ugly bird the size of a hawk.

Mina screamed and ducked her head just as it came at her. It soared right above her. She looked up to see it perched in a tree nearby getting ready to attack. Mina shoved the flower in her bag to protect it. She quickly pulled some magic towards her waiting for the bird to attack. When it did she didn't have to use her magic. Another animal came towering out of the woods and attacked the bird. The bird let out a loud shriek, then it was silent.

Mina looked at the beast that killed the bird. It had black silky fur that shined in the light. It was the size a refrigerator! The beast was still feasting on the bird, so Mina couldnt see its face.

When it did turn around and look at Mina, she was surprised to see that it had an adorable face...like a puppies.. But the look in its deep blue eyes sent a shiver down Minas spine.

Mina turned around and started running. But she didnt get far. She tripped over a stump and fell to her hands and knees. _Im such a klutz!_ The fall stung like hell! Mina rolled over onto her back and sat up. The beast was only a few feet from her. It opened its mouth and let out an ear splitting **HOWWWWL! **

Mina turned her head to the side, closed her eyes and screamed waiting for the beast to finish her off. But the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see that the beast was sitting in front of her like a dog ready to play fetch. Mina slowly reached next to her-the beast watching her every move- and grabbed a stick and threw it off to the side.

The beast ran after it. Mina slowly stood and dusted off her clothes. When the beast came back it set the stick on Mina's shoe. Mina picked it up and threw it again. The beast ran after it.

Mina was surprised at how calm she was acting. Her heart beat had slowed to normal speed now. Mina didnt know why but she wanted to be friends with this beast. _No its not a beast. it protected me from that bird and instead of eating me it decided to be nice and play a game of fetch. _She thought.

The animal was back now and set the stick on her shoe again. Mina picked it up, but didnt throw it again, she put it on the ground next to her. The animal looked at her with curiosity. Mina hesitantly reached out to pet it. The animal acted as if it wanted to be petted...to be loved. The animal let Mina pet its head.

"You're not going to eat me...are you?" Mina asked. She knew it wasnt going to speak or anything. But to her surprise-_Man there are a lot of surprises on this trip _She thought- the animal let out a small howl and shook its head-no.

Mina was petting its back now. "Are you some ones pet?" Mina asked hoping the answer was no. Luckily the animal shook its head again.

Mina smiled. She knew how stupid she must sound asking this but she had to try. "Do you want to be my pet...come with me?"

It looked like the animal smiled. Mina wasnt sure, but she was sure that it nodded its head-yes. Mina could have jumped for joy, but the animal lied down now and Mina sat down with next to it, still petting its back.

"Are you a boy?" She asked.

Again the animal nodded its head.

"Do you have a name?"

He shook his head. Mina thought about it. The animal is black-like the night- with deep blue eyes...hmm.

"How about, Midnight?"

He let out another joyful howl and nodded its head enthusiastically. Mina smiled and laughed out loud.

_Thank you for adopting me. _Mina stopped laughing and looked at Midnight.

"Did you just speak?!" She asked unsure of her feelings about that.

No. I can now communicate with you by thoughts. I cannot speak like you.

"How?" Mina asked excitedly. "What do you mean 'now' you can?"

Once you have given an animal and name and keep them as your own, they are yours forever and can speak to you...like this. We also help you when you need us and come when summoned.

The last thing he said made Mina think about Jared and how he always came when she needed him. _i miss you so much Jared. _She thought.

Im sorry.

"For what?" She asked only a little startled.

Oh, Right. Now that i am your pet eternally, I can read you thoughts and look through your memories. Unless you block me. Im sorry about Jared.

A tear slid down Minas cheek and she wiped it away. "I dont think ill ever block you." She said giving him a small smile.

_I hope_ not. Midnight chuckled.

"Then you know why im here and what im trying to do?" She asked him curiously.

Yes, I do. And im going to help you.

"Good. I'll need it." She said sighing. "So do you have any magical powers or something?"

Midnight didnt answer. Instead he stood up, took a few steps forward and turned to her. Midnight closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he started to glow...like the flower had. There was a bright flash and Mina had to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed she looked up at Midnight. She gasped. Midnight had grown big beautiful black feathery wings! Mina stood up and walked towards him. Midnight let her touch his wings. They were so soft. Softer than soft. She couldnt describe it.

"They're beautiful." She breathed.

Thank you.

Mina stepped back and let Midnight close his wings up.

I can also turn into any animal you or i wish to. But only animals.

"So you're like a Baldander?" She asked.

Kind of...we are alike in many ways. But my kind live in the wild and and in my opinion are better. Which reminds me, You wont be able to bond with any other animal like we do.

"Interesting..."

We should get going. There is an abandoned cabin a little ways south. We'll sleep there tonight and tomorrow i'll get you as close to the Sprites village as i can. Its kind of a long journey.

"Okay. Lets go then." She said picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

_Get on Mina. _Midnight said as he kneeled down so she could hop on his back. And then they were off.

It was about an hour and a half before they reached the cabin. When they did, they were both exhausted. Mina and Midnight both walked into the cute little cabin. Mina was very happy to find that there was furniture. She fell onto the couch.

Surprisingly, Midnight started a fire in the fire place. "You are a very smart and talented animal." Mina said giggling.

Midnight just nodded and lied down on the floor next to the couch.

Mina fell into a dreamless sleep...or did she?


	4. Chapter 4

Mina awoke to Midnight screaming at her. _MINA! WAKE UP! PLEASE!_

Mina shot straight up and off the couch into fight mode. She pulled some magic towards her ready to attack.

"Whats wrong?" She asked through gritted teeth.

You wouldnt wake up. I tried waking you nicely but then your whole body tensed and it looked like you were having a bad dream. I didnt know what else to do.

"Oh" Was all Mina said. She couldnt remember if she had a dream or not. "We should probably get going." She said turning to her pet. Midnight nodded. Mina grabbed her bag and hopped on Midnight.

They rode in silence watching the scenery go by. "Lets take a break you must be tired." Mina said rubbing Midnights head. He slowly came to a stop under a shady tree. Mina hopped off Midnight and sat down on the ground. Midnight lied down next to her and put his head is her lap. Mina stroked his fur. "How long is this journey to the Sprites Village?" Mina asked after a while.

2 days. We'll probabably get there the day after tomorrow.

"If thats the case, my mom is going to freak!" Mina said a little nervously.

She'll be fine. Remember, your father was a Grimm and he...-

Mina interrupted him. "I know. Which only makes it worse because what if die? Then what will my mom do? She thinks im at my friends"

She'll know.

"How?" Mina asked stubbornly.

Just trust me, okay?

"Fine." Mina agreed sighing. "Do you want some water?" She asked as she reached for her bag and pulled out a bottle for him.

_Yes please._ Midnight said.

Mina wasnt sure how to give him the water. Midnight-who probably was reading her thoughts- reached out and grabbed the water bottle with his paws and drank it like a human would. Mina was surprised, and chuckled slightly, but didnt ask any questions. She pulled out another water bottle and took a long drink.

"Do you have a family?" Mina asked. She wanted to get to know her pet better.

I used to... they were killed, i managed to escape though.

"Im so sorry" Mina said hugging him. "Do you know who killed them?"

Yes hes what you call...Teague.

"Are you kidding me!" Mina yelled. "Not only does he hurt and kill my family and manipulates everyone on my plane, but he kills innocent animals over here! He's such a-"

_Now now, watch your language missy. _Midnight chided.

"Sorry" Mina said even though she wasnt.

I want him gone just as much as you do, but we need to separate Jared and him first.

"I know" Mina said. "What if the Sprites cant separate them?"

Im sure we'll find a way. But the Sprites ways have changed since last time. And you will have to do many...and i mean many... things to help. And it wont be too easy.

Mina thought about that. "Like what?" She asked

_Im not positively sure, but we'll find out. _Midnight said. _Lets get going. _Mina hopped on Midnights back, and they were off again.

About an hour or two into their trip, Midnight abruptly stopped. "Whats wrong?" Mina whispered.

Somethings here...and its after you. hurry get down and hide!

"No." Mina said sternly. "I dont want you to get hurt and you dont want me to get hurt. We protect each other. Were a team, and im going to help you no matter what." It was True. Mina didnt want Midnight to get hurt. He was family now.

Okay fine.

Mina got off of Midnights back. "What is it?" She whispered. Before he could answer something **HUGE**came out of the bushes and into plain site. "**WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" **Mina shrieked. It had what looked like an elephants head with teeth each the size of Mina's head, and its body was black and white stripes like a zebra. It was only slightly bigger than Midnight.

Midnight now moved in front of her protectively. _Make a weapon. _He said.

"What?" Mina asked confused.

_Use your magic and make a weapon._ Mina never used her magic for anything like that before, but she had to try. The beast came charging at Midnight. Knocking him to the ground, they rolled around on the ground growling at each other. Mina screamed.

She quickly pulled some magic towards her and aimed it at the beast attacking Midnight. It was thrown off of him, but that was all. It was on its feet in seconds. Midnight tackled the beast and bit its neck. But at the same time the beast bit Midnight's leg. Midnight yelped in pain. Mina closed her eyes and pulled magic towards her. She thought of a sword. But her thoughts kept drifting to Midnight and how hurt he must be.

_Focus. _Midnight said.

_Okay i can do this. _Mina thought. She blocked out all the noise around her. _Focus. _She kept telling herself. She pulled more magic towards her. Finally something materialized in her hand. She opened her eyes to see a deadly looking sword in her hand. _Jared would be so proud. _She thought triumphantly.

_Yes he would. A little help please. _Mina looked up to see that beast was on top of Midnight now and was trying to bite his head off. Mina didnt hesitate. She ran forward, jumped on the beasts back and stabbed it right through its neck. It yelped and released Midnight.

Midnight was on his feet the next instant and ran toward the beast and Mina who was still on its back.. Midnight grabbed Mina and pulled her away from the monster. _Quickly, use your magic and kill it._

Again, with no hesitation Mina shot a big blast of magic at the beast. There was a huge flash of yellow light that surrounded the monster. It let out another ear splitting yelp and then it went still. The light that surrounded it before was gone. _Its dead. _Midnight said.

"Let me see where your hurt." Mina said turning to him now. Midnight lied down on his side and let Mina see the damage done to his paw. It was all bloody and disgusting! Mina figured that if she can make a sword...or any weapon she could heal Midnight..._right?_

_Its worth a try. _Midnight said. Mina closed her eyes and put both her hands on his paw. She sent a little bit of magic into it and then opened her eyes to see it again. It looked a whole lot better, not as smashed.

"How does it feel?" Mina asked still studying it.

_Better now. Thank you. _Mina just nodded. Now that she wasnt running on adrenaline anymore she was exhausted. "Using magic really is a lot of work." She said.

yes young one, it is. But you are remarkably good at it. Now, can you do one more thing and make a tent for us? I cant keep walking. Its late and were both tired.

Mina didnt answer. She slowly stood and used her magic to make a big enough tent for them to sleep in. "What do we do with that...thing?" She said looking back at it.

You hungry?

Mina nodded. She actually was hungry. She hadnt realized it until now though. She didnt really want to eat that...but what other choice does she have? Its all they had to eat. Midnight made a fire and started to cook it. When it was done roasting Midnight cut it with her claws and handed Mina a peice. The meat was surprisingly really good. _Very tasty...juicy too. _Mina thought.

When they were done eating they both walked into then tent to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mina. Get up. We should get going._

Mina opened her eyes to see her pet, Midnight, next to her waiting patiently for her to get up. "Right." She said as she sat up. "I hope we dont get attacked by another strange animal today."

_Me too. Midnight chuckled as _Mina grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She hopped on Midnight's back.

"How far are we from the Sprites village?" Mina asked as they left the tent.

We will hopefully get there tonight.

"Good." Mina said, yawning. She had a wonderful dream last night. For once it wasn't a nightmare. Her dream was about her and her father. What she oh so desperately wished for. She wanted him here. Not dead but alive, by her side... A silently tear fell down Mina's cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away. Then Mina's train of thought went to Jared. She missed him so much almost too much to bare.

You really do love him, dont you.

Mina was pulled back into reality and realized Midnight was referring to Jared. "I dont know." She said quietly. "I definitely care about him, i just-"

_You arent sure about your feelings. _Midnight finished Minas sentence. They rode in silence fo a while. Mina was replaying the events that happened the night when she morphed Jared and Teague. More tears slid down her cheek. She kept wiping away but they kept coming... finally she just let them fall freely down her cheeks. _I miss you Jared. _She thought.

I know you miss him... hes your true love. We'll get him back.

"And what if we dont?" Mina asked sniffling.

Dont say that. There is always hope if you two are in love. Now, i know you said you werent sure about your feelings for him, but just trust me.

Mina sighed. She really wished Jared was here with her. "Maybe i am in love with him." She said quietly.

_You are my dear, just take your time to process that. Love is a strong emotion and if its True, it will grow over time. _Midnight said kindly.

Mina took a deep breath. "Im going to get him back, one way or another, it doesnt matter." She said determinedly. The sadness was replaced by anger she never felt before. Anger towards the one person who started this all... Teague

_Now thats the spirit. _Midnight said, and he started to run, faster...Faster...**FASTER!**

**"AHHHHHH!" **Mina screamed and held on tighter to Midnight so she wouldnt fly off his back. Mina couldnt believe how fast they were going.

At this pace we'll make it there before dark!

"**Yahoo!**" Mina shrieked excitedly. The wind blowing through her hair, blowing it around wildly, felt great. Mina...-for the first time ever since she found out about the curse- felt free.

"Aren't you tired?!" Mina yelled. Midnight was still running at an amazingly fast pace.

Were almost there.

Mina tightened her grip on Midnight. She should have been scared out of her mind, but she wasnt. This was her pet, her trusted companion. When Midnight finally came to a stop, Mina was surprised to see that they were in the middle of a big meadow. She got off Midnight but only to fall against him. She was dizzy from the ride. "Where are we?" She asked still leaning against him.

_Were in the Sprites Village! _Midnight said excitedly.

"What? I dont see a village." Mina said confused. All she saw were these huge flowers the size of Mina-In height- Mina gasped when one of the flowers, a pretty pink one, opened up. _Wait what?_ She thought. Mina blinked to make sure she was seeing this right. She was! The flowers petals literally opened up and a little person, the size of Mina's hand, flew out. Mina shifted to standing up straight and off of Midnight. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder. When the little creature that she figured was a Sprite, was close enough Mina realized that it was a girl, and its wings looked like the petals on the flowers. She was gorgeous.

_Thats a Sprite. They live in the flowers, they look like their flower homes so they can hide from enemies. _Midnight said.

Mina and Midnight waited for the Sprite to approach. When the Sprite reached them she spoke. "Hello Mina." She said turning to her.

"Umm...Hi." Mina said unsure of what she was supposed to do. The Sprite smiled.

"Who is your friend?" She asked nodding towards Midnight.

"This is Midnight, my pet." Mina said proudly.

"Welcome Midnight." She said Kindly.

"May i ask, how you know me? And whats your name?" Mina asked as politely as she could. She was getting impatient with the Sprite.

Again the Sprite smiled warmly. "My name is Edin. The Queen of all Sprites." She said. "We have been expecting you."

Mina knitted her eye brows in confusion. Edin chuckled. "First of all, everyone knows about you. You are the Grimm trying to defeat Teague. And we all know about the incident with Jared and Teague being combined again. That, as you know, is not good." She said glumly.

"Im sorry." Mina said looking down at her shoes. "I didnt mean too. Teague stabbed Jared and tricked me into using the Fae book to heal him. But, obviously he left out the part, where he and Jared would combine and make one." Mina said still not looking Edin in the eyes.

Edin didnt answer, instead she out one small hand on Mina's forehead. Mina felt something cold enter her body. Her head shot up in alarm. She wanted to back away from the little Sprite but seemed to be stuck in place. Edin's eyes were closed and looked as to be thinking...hard. After a few minutes, Edin's eyes fluttered opened. "I believe you." She said smiling wildly.

Mina let out a breath she didnt know she was holding.

"Thank you." Mina said.

"You will break this curse. You have amazing powers, and your love for Jared is strong... And True." She added. _There's that word agin 'True' _ Mina thought feeling a blush creep in. "But tonight, you and Midnight will rest. Come." She said turning around and started floating back towards her flower.

Edin actually took Mina and Midnight to a mini cottage. Much nicer than the cabin they spent a night in a couple nights ago. Edin left Midnight and Mina alone in the cabin to get comfortable and get some rest.

"We have a lot of work to do to accomplish everything we need too" She had said. Mina was super excited that the Sprites were going to help her. She was going to get Jared back! _Dont get your hopes up._ She thought.

_You'll get him back. _Midnight said. Midnight and Mina were sitting by the fire in the cabin. Mina was resting her head on Midnight's back, using him as a pillow.

"I hope so." She said. No one talked for a while. They just lied there, staring at the fire. Finally Mina spoke up. "Midnight. I'm super happy and grateful to have you in my life."

Im just as happy and grateful as you are, to be your pet.

"You're not just my pet, you're part of my family now. I love you." Mina said. She could barely keep her eyes open now.

I love you too, Mina. Now lets get some sleep.

Before Mina could answer, sleep took over...


	6. Chapter 6

Mina awoke early the next morning full of energy and determination. She slowly lifted her head off of Midnights back-so she doesnt wake him- and got to her feet. _Ugh whats that smell? _She thought. Mina curiously sniffed her arm pits. "Oh." She said quietly to herself. "It's me" She couldnt help but giggle at that. Luckily the cottage had a shower and warm water.

Mina grabbed her bag off the sofa and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She turned towards the shower and started the water. To Minas delight there was a brush, tooth brush and tooth paste on the sink counter. She felt the water and decided it was just right. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower to wash the filth away.

The water felt amazing to Mina-considering she hasnt bathed in days.- Mina got out of the shower and put on her extra pair of clothes she packed into her bag that she brought with her. Mina saw something purple at the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out and realized it was just that purple flower she picked that first day she got here on the Fae plane. She put it back in the bag. Mina went to the sink and ran the brush through her thick, long, brown wet hair and brushed her teeth. She gathered her things and opened the door to leave the bathroom.

"Oh!" Mina exclaimed. Midnight was sitting next to the door. "Did i wake you?" She asked.

No. Dont worry. I was just waiting so i could take a bath.

Mina raised her eye brow questioningly. _Yes Mina, I use the shower to bathe just like you...and everyone else._

"You are just full of surprises." Mina said giggling and moving to the side for Midnight to enter the bathroom. Once he was in and the door closed Mina rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to go on a search for something good to eat.

_Luck is on my side today. _Mina thought. 7 minutes later Mina had made herself 2 waffles with syrup on them, an orange off to the side and a glass of milk. She also made Midnight 2 waffles just in case..._Considering his human like qualities. _She thought smiling again. Mina sat down and started to eat her delicious breakfast.

_Mm... what smells so good? _Mina heard Midnight in her head. He came into the kitchen and nearly ran to the spot Mina had set his food and dug right in.

"Well that was good." Mina said leaning back in her chair.

Agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Mina asked looking up at Midnight. But before Midnight could answer there was a knock on the door. Mina stood to open it.

"Hello Mina." Edin said once Mina opened the door. "Hello to you too, Midnight."

"Hi Edin. Come in." Mina said stepping to the side so she could do so.

_Why are they so tiny? _Mina thought knowing that Midnight would hear her thoughts and answer.

They just are.

"Did you two sleep well? i see you have eaten and bathed...good." Edin said kindly.

"Yes we did. Thank you." Mina said walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Edin followed suit but did not sit, she just floated in front of Mina smiling. _She probably just wants to stay eye level. _Mina thought.

_For them flying is not hard at all. They can hold themselves up easily. _Midnight said. _Their wings are very delicate though._

"Okay lets get to the point." Edin said interrupting Mina and her pets conversation. "In order to separate the brothers again you need 7 specific items to make a potion. You already have 2 items." Edin said matter of fact.

"Could you explain? What do i need? What do i already have?" Mina asked confused and a little irritated with the Sprite.

Edin smiled warmly. But instead of answering, she lifted one hand out and a note card materialized in her hand. Edin handed it to Mina. Mina reached out and grabbed it from the pink Sprites hand.

_Right behind ya._ Midnight said reassuringly. The card read...

1. The magic purple flower

2. the tooth of your pet

3. a tear of true love-yours

4. a wing of a sprite

5. blood of the victim

6. hair of a pixie

7. your powerful magic

"I wrote this out for you this morning. These are the items you need before we can do anything else. This cottage, by the way now belongs to you two." Edin said.

"Thank you." Was all Mina could muster. _How am i supposed to get the blood of the victim...thats J/T! _Mina thought.

"But of course, us Sprites have something you need... a wing. I have spoken to my friend and she is willing to do that for you." Edin said smiling sadly. "She should be here soon."

"Do i have to pull the wing off her back?" Mina asked nervously. She certainly didnt want to do that.

"No. I will do that for you. If you would like...?" Edin said.

"Thank you." Mina said relieved.

"No problem. I know ho-" Edin was interrupted when a knock came from outside the door.. Midnight got up and opened the door.

"Hello everyone." said a yellow Sprite that entered the room and came over to us. Midnight also came over and rested his head in Minas lap. It didnt take much begging to get Mina to pet him.

"Crystal, this is Mina and Midnight." Edin said. "Mina, Midnight this is Crystal. She is the one giving a wing up for the potion."

Mina smiled widely. "Hi Crystal. Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem." Crystal said smiling.

"Okay well, Crystal and I are going to do this in the backyard so-"

Mina interrupted her. "Of course." She said standing up and leading them to the back door. "Do you need anything" Mina asked.

"No were good. You and Midnight can stay in here. This wont be too long." Edin said.

Mina nodded and closed the door once they were out of the way. Mina walked back over to the sofa and plopped down sighing.

_You okay? _Midnight asked.

"Yeah" She lied. "Can you hand me that list again?" Midnight grabbed the paper off the table and handed it to Mina.

"Seriously! This is insane!" Mina hollered. "How am i supposed to get all of this?!"

Calm down. Edin and Crystal are taking care of the wing and i can give you one of my teeth. See, we have the flower, the wing, the tooth and your magic taken care of. We can do this.

"Okay. But how am i going to get J/T's blood?" Mina asked.

_We'll figure it out. _Midnight said soothingly. _There is at least one good thing we got._

"Whats that?" Mina asked curiously.

We own this beautiful cabin now. Thats good.

Mina smiled. She couldnt help it. "I have the most positive pet in the world." She said hugging Midnight.

_I know. _Midnight said smugly. Mina rolled her eyes. For a while they just sat there, thinking...thinking...thinking...

"All done"

Mina jumped off the sofa into fight mode. "Oh." She said embarrassed "I forgot you were here." She said looking at Edin who was holding the wing she needed.

"It's alright" Edin said smiling again. _Something about these smiles... _Mina thought.

_They are not angered easily. _Midnight said in Minas mind.

"Here" Edin said lifting her empty hand into the air. A blood red velvet bag formed in her hand. "Hold all the items in here. There are three tubes-with lids-" Edin winked. "To hold the necessary items in them."

Mina smiled. Thank you again, so much" She said reaching out and grabbing the wing and the bag. The wing was super soft and light. Like cotton.

"Now i know you have questions about how you're supposed to get all these items but i cannot tell you, you must figure that out. Im only allowed to give you advice...er... hints and the Sprite wing obviously. I will also mix the ingredients for you. Im sorry but that is all i can do."

"Dont be sorry. You have helped us a great amount." Mina said gratefully. She put the wing in the velvet bag.

'Dont forget the flower." Edin reminded Mina.

"Right." Mina said reaching for her other bag, she pulled out the flower and put it in the velvet bag, which she then put that bag in her other one and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Okay, i must be going now. Crystal is already at her home healing. She'll be fine." Edin said smiling warmly.

_These creatures are too perky. _Midnight said. Mina held back a giggle.

"Okay thank you again Edin." Mina said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here is the key to the cottage. And there is a spell on it so when you lock it up it is impossible for someone to get in...so dont loose the key. And please, come visit me when needed." Mina just nodded. They watched as Edin disappeared down the path.

_Where to first? _Midnight asked. Mina pulled out the list from her pocket and pondered what they should do first.

"Lets do..." She hesitated. " The hardest thing first. The blood of the victim." She said sighing and putting the paper into her pocket

Ok. The castle it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Two feelings took over Mina when she hopped on Midnight's back to go back to the castle to get the blood needed from her victim...J/T. Fear and excitement. Fear because well... She was scared to see him again. How was she supposed to get his blood? And excitement because she knew she could do it.

But all too soon Midnight and Mina were hiding in the bushes off to the side of the castle , out of the guards site. The guards were tall and muscular. They all had deadly weapons in there hands. Mina was scared. She looked around and notice a yellow paper on the wall of the castle behind one of the guards. Minas blood went cold. It was a wanted sign for her. Mina was now terrified.

Mina pushed the thought of being wanted at the castle to focus on the task at hand.

She was immediately assaulted with the memories of sneaking into the castle with Nix...er... _Nick._ She mentally corrected herself. That was an interesting experience. But she was with Midnight now.

"Okay, lets fly up to that window. Its big enough for both of us to get in." Mina whispered as she pointed up at the oversized window at the top of the castle.

Thats what i was going to say.

"Is it possible to make yourself invisible?" Mina asked hopefully.

_Invisible?_ _Of course I could_. Midnight chuckled._ but i wouldnt be able to turn you invisible darling._

Mina scowled. "Fine" She ground out. "Just take me up. Then turn yourself invisible and keep watch in the hall. I know where he is." Mina said through gritted teeth.

_Your powers are growing. _Midnight channeled to Mina.

"I Know." Mina hopped on Midnights back. "Lets do this."

Midnight opened up his wings and jumped up into the air flying towards the window. Once they were safely in through the window, Mina hopped off Midnight's back. "Okay. Hes in the room where the Fae book lies." Mina told Midnight, and shuddered at the thought of that book...

_Ill take guard . _Midnight disappeared sown the hall. Mina took a deep breath and headed towards the the room she dreaded. Soon Mina was at the door. She felt dizzy.

_Calm down. _Midnight instructed. Mina took another deep breath. She knew what she had to do. She opened the door and did her best to not look at the book and the blood stain on the floor where Jared was stabbed. _Wait. What?! Blood stain. Dont they clean up at all? _She thought disgusted. She saw him by the window. He turned toward the door. When he saw Mina, he smiled wickedly.

"Hello, Mina dear. How are you?" He sneered.

"I'm not here for games" She managed to bite out.

"What games? I'm not playing any game." He said.

Mina couldnt hold her anger in. She formed a ball of magic in her hand. It was a beautiful shade of purple. Mina took her hand and fired it at J/T. He managed to move out of the way just in time. He looked Mina in the eye and growled out "You shouldn't have done that." He formed a bigger ball of magic in his hand. Mina gasped at the color. It was black. It chilled her to the bone. J/T Noticed Mina staring at the magic and smirked. He shot it at her. Mina screamed and ducked. She looked at J/T. His eyes were burning with rage.

_Not good enough. You need him to come closer. Make him mad! _Midnight said.

Mina stood up. "Thats all you got?" Mina laughed. " You're a disgrace to your kind. Pathetic, weak, worthless...shall i continue?" Mina asked coldly.

J/T narrowed his eyes. "And your just a Grimm!" He yelled. Before Mina could respond he came charging at her and knocked her over. They rolled on the ground fighting and yelling at each other. Mina was wearing out fast and was on the verge of passing out.

_Stay strong. _Midnight encouraged. J/T had Mina pinned to the floor. She used her knee to hit him in the one place no boy wants to be hit. _i really need to take a self defense class or something. _She thought. He yelped in pain causing him to loosen his grip. She rolled out from under him and jumped to her feet. Quickly, she formed a knife. Mina looked at J/T who was hunched over in pain. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I had to." She grabbed one of his hands and cut it just enough to get what she needed but not big enough to hurt him. Mina pulled out one of the tubes she brought and let some blood go in. She closed the lid and stood.

"Midnight, lets go." She said aloud hoping her pet would hear her.

On my way

Midnight appeared outside the window and waited for Mina to hop on.

Where to next?

"I need a nap." Mina said tiredly.

Midnight chuckled. _Our cottage here we come!_


End file.
